


Кубер

by mairerat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Knifeplay, M/M, Marking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairerat/pseuds/mairerat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Значит ли происходящее, что Джон избавился от проблем с доверием? Вряд ли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кубер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Khyber Knife](https://archiveofourown.org/works/105387) by [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/pseuds/ariadnes_string). 



Джону всегда нравились ножи, хоть он и не стал хирургом.

Нравились их острота и универсальность, ощущение тяжести, когда рукоять ложилась в ладонь. Ещё до Афганистана. Он как зеницу ока берёг швейцарский армейский нож, подаренный ему отцом в детстве. Лучше огнестрела, думал Джон. Более реальные, более примитивные.

Афганистан же был страной холодного оружия, где его наличие считалось символом мужественности и для солдат, и для гражданских. В скорбный шиитский праздник Ашура самые ревностные из верующих даже хлестали себя плётками со стальными лезвиями на цепях. Их окровавленные спины являлись доказательством религиозного рвения, их набожность делала их невосприимчивыми к боли.

Джон однажды наблюдал этот ритуал. Заскорузлые следы, оставшиеся от тех ран, экстаз в тех глазах часто возвращались к нему в видениях, пока он лежал в больнице, опутанный бесконечным облаком из морфина, агонии и горячки, а врачи пытались сдержать распространяющуюся в его раненом плече инфекцию. Он думал, каково это, посвятить всего себя без остатка чему-то, носить метку, оставленную верой, на собственной коже? Он сомневался в том, верит ли ещё хоть во что-нибудь, верил ли когда-либо вообще.

Он отправился в Афганистан со стандартным армейским ножом, а вернулся с узким стальным лезвием, закреплённым в резной рукояти из слоновой кости: меньше традиционного кубера, но из того же горного региона, и сработан не хуже. В те серые, скучные месяцы после возвращения в Англию Джон слишком часто крутил его в пальцах, изысканная красота – будто пламя факела среди унылого однообразия и практичности прочих его вещей.

Иногда он брал нож в руку, проводил лезвием по ладони, предплечью, чтобы узнать, вызовет ли тонкое остриё на его коже хоть какой-то отклик. Он чувствовал себя опустошённым.

Лишь раз Джон поранился по-настоящему, очарованный жаркой волной боли, разнёсшейся по его холодной плоти. Он в ужасе выронил оружие, когда увидел текущую из тонкого пореза кровь, и впервые действительно испугался того, что с ним творилось.

Его терапевт так никогда и не узнала об этом.

* * *

Разумеется, после переезда на Бейкер-стрит дела пошли на лад. Дружба с Шерлоком давала Джону столь необходимое ощущение опасности и даже больше. Пустота в душе отступила, может, и к лучшему.

Но Джон до сих пор хранил тот нож, и сегодня он, сидя в своей комнате, перекатывал его из руки в руку. Три часа неравной борьбы один на один с ублюдками, управляющими выплатами армейских пенсий, оставили после себя бьющую через край тупую ярость. Объяснялось всё двумя словами: обязательная переоценка. Значит, снова тесты, снова терапия, снова осуждение его образа жизни. По какой-то причине вес оружия помогал сдерживать рвущуюся наружу бессильную злость.

Он пытался заставить кубер крутиться на кончике лезвия вокруг своей оси, пытался уже так долго, что на поверхности стола появились царапины, когда дверь резко распахнулась.

\- Джон?.. – Шерлок, как всегда, вошёл без стука. Нож упал на пол, странно подпрыгнул, откатился чуть в сторону.

Взгляд Шерлока метнулся вслед за падающим предметом, как сорока – за блестящей вещью. За чем бы он ни пришёл, он сразу же забыл об этом. Джон только поднимался со стула, но Шерлок, опередив его, проворно подобрал нож.

\- Афганский, - констатировал детектив. Он провёл пальцем по резному эфесу, склонил голову набок, пробормотал дату и провинцию изготовления оружия так, словно любой ребёнок знает подобное с младенчества.

\- Это красивый нож, Джон, - Шерлок присел на край стола рядом со стулом Джона.

\- Спасибо, - Джон смутился от того, что его уличили во владении предметом роскоши. Он протянул левую руку.

Но вместо того, чтобы отдать кубер, Шерлок схватил Джона за правое запястье и сдвинул манжет на рубашке. Всё произошло так быстро, что Джон даже не успел среагировать.

\- Мне было любопытно, от чего осталось вот это, - очень осторожно детектив коснулся кончиком лезвия едва видимого серебристого шрама на предплечье Джона.

\- Неужели? – Джон замер от непривычности движения, вопроса. Никто никогда не обращал внимания на этот шрам и тем более не интересовался его происхождением. Он почувствовал то извращённое возбуждение, которое всегда появлялось, стоило доктору стать объектом наблюдений Шерлока.

\- Да, с самого первого дня в Бартсе, - задумчиво ответил Шерлок, ведя лезвием – неторопливо, размеренно – вверх по трём дюймам шрама. – Правая рука, скорее всего, это сделал ты сам. Не попытка суицида: ты врач, ты бы знал, как правильно перерезать себе вены, к тому же он слишком поверхностный. Но всё равно намеренная рана – слишком прямая и чистая для случайной. Эксперимент? Необходимость узнать, способен ли ты ещё что-то чувствовать? Диссоциация – один из симптомов посттравматического стрессового расстройства.

Шерлок медленно гладил лезвием нежную кожу локтя Джона. Ощущение было волнующим, непередаваемым - пульс доктора пустился вскачь, а кровь тихо застучала в ушах. Не то что бы Шерлок никогда его не касался, нет. Просто обычно физический контакт объяснялся приливом энтузиазма, совместным участием в погоне. Происходящее сейчас напоминало горение фитиля на бомбе прошлого столетия, только Джон не был уверен, кто же из них запал, а кто – взрывчатка.

Джон постарался собраться с мыслями:

\- Не представляю, о чём ты, - сбивчиво ответил он, чувствуя себя кроликом, пленённым слепящим светом фар приближающегося автомобиля, неспособным спастись.

\- М-м, - проигнорировал его Шерлок, сосредоточенно рассматривая скользящее по рукаву рубашки Джона острие, которое поднималось всё выше по плечу, чтобы остановиться во впадинке на горле.

Салли Донован оказалась права, подумала какая-то часть Джона: ему стало скучно, он расчленит тебя твоим же ножом, найдёт какой-нибудь гениальный способ избавиться от кусков твоего тела и всю оставшуюся жизнь будет радоваться собственноручно сотворённому идеальному преступлению. Джон Ватсон, тебе должно быть страшно до усрачки.

Но Джону не было страшно. Нет, страх не имел ничего общего с тем, как он себя чувствовал в данный момент.

\- Не снимешь ли рубашку, Джон? – опуская лезвие к верхней пуговице, спросил Шерлок ровным голосом, вежливо, но как будто чуть более хрипло. – Могу я осмотреть другой шрам?

И Джон прекрасно знал, как они выглядели со стороны, конечно, знал: его сосед-социопат нависал над ним с холодным оружием в руке и просил раздеться. Однако ощущалось всё происходящее совсем иначе. Нет, Шерлок словно предлагал ему нечто, чего он ожидал с тех самых пор, как три года назад нашёл кубер на людном крытом рынке в Кандагаре.

Значило ли это, что проблемы с доверием решились, пространно размышлял Джон, что он верил: Шерлок не причинит ему боли? Вряд ли. Правда, скорее всего, была много хуже. Правда заключалась в том, что это его совершенно не заботило.

В горле пересохло, и голос не слушался, так что Джон кивнул и вдруг задрожавшими пальцами принялся возиться с пуговицами. Шерлок обошёл его спереди, развёл ноги Джона в стороны и опустился перед ним на колени. Из-за разницы в росте даже в таком положении они оказались нос к носу.

Шерлок сел на пятки, наблюдая за Джоном, дыхание обоих чуть ускорилось. Когда с пуговицами было покончено, Шерлок отодвинул ткань в сторону кончиком лезвия.

Шрам от пули располагался в верхней части левого плеча Джона. Шерлок его не касался, только легко обвёл кубером входное отверстие, будто тело Джона превратилось в очень хрупкую ценную улику, с которой следовало обращаться крайне осторожно.

\- Пуля вошла под косым углом, - Шерлок наконец дотронулся до центра шрама. – Задела кость, вероятно, также повредила нервы, потребовалось хирургическое вмешательство, - он проследил широкие келоидные рубцы. – А, - дошёл до места, где врачам пришлось в прямом смысле слова вырезать часть омертвевших тканей, чтобы остановить распространении инфекции, - осложнения.

Джон был счастлив отсутствию отвращения и жалости в словах Шерлока, две предсказуемые реакции у тех, кто видел его без рубашки. Но в тоне Шерлока было нечто неизвестное, не поддающееся объяснению. Его голос будто стал ниже на октаву, его лицо было так близко, что Джон чувствовал, как вибрируют в груди чужие слова.

Сам шрам почти потерял чувствительность, но кожа вокруг него сейчас словно пылала, и когда Шерлок провёл ножом ниже, между грудными мышцами, прослеживая дорожку редких светлых волосков, спускающуюся к его паху, Джон чуть не подавился воздухом.

Может, его сознание и не могло разобраться в происходящем, но у тела не было и тени сомнений: возбуждение клубком свернулось внизу живота, его член давил на ткань джинсов.

Шерлок остановился у пояса штанов Джона и впервые поднял взгляд. Его серые глаза были ещё бледнее, чем обычно, в их сиянии Джон увидел жажду - и вопрос.

Он нервно сглотнул, кивнул и кое-как умудрился расстегнуть пряжку ремня и молнию, затем приподнял бёдра и стянул джинсы вместе с бельём.

Его член, твёрдый и налившийся кровью, оставлял влажные следы на коже живота, истекая смазкой. Но Шерлок не дотронулся до него ни пальцами, ни ножом, ни – и Джон чуть не кончил от представившейся картины – губами.

Вместо этого он продолжил странное, горячечное изучение тела Джона, оглаживая выступы тазовой кости кубером.

На задворках сознания Джона появилась идея, она ширилась и росла, пока он, наконец, не произнёс вслух:

\- Отметь меня, - и не поразился тому, как хрипло и обыденно прозвучали столь невероятные слова.

\- Джон? – непривычно неуверенно посмотрел на него Шерлок. Джон спросил себя, был ли детектив так же, как и он сам, удивлён накалом происходящего между ними.

\- Отметь меня, - повторил он, и в этот раз его голос дрогнул, совсем немного.

\- Если ты уверен… - выдохнул Шерлок, сам мгновенно захваченный этой идеей.

Джон кивнул.

Шерлок подался вперёд, его лицо напряглось от сосредоточенности: брови сошлись на переносице, кончик языка – между губами. На бедре Джона, точно над изгибом тазовой кости, он провёл короткую, чёткую линию не длиннее дюйма. Затем вторую, пересекающую первую в центре под косым углом. Вспышка боли послала ещё один разряд желания сквозь Джона.

Лицо Шерлока было так близко, что Джон чувствовал остывающее на горящей коже его члена поверхностное дыхание. _Не сейчас_ , сдерживался он, _пока нет_.

Маленькие алые капли появились на линиях порезов, и Шерлок в первый раз с начала этого необъяснимого безумия коснулся Джона руками, медленно, уверенно, большим пальцем смазывая кровь со свежей Х.

Джон тотчас же кончил, без единого звука.

* * *

Он скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как Шерлок отодвинулся от него, и Джон несколько раз провёл рукой по члену без капли смущения. Смущаться было поздно. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь волнами раскалённого добела удовольствия, сметающего всё на своём пути.

Когда он вновь открыл их, Шерлок сидел всё там же и не сводил с него взора.

«Хорошо я, должно быть, выгляжу, - подумал Джон, – рубашка нараспашку, штаны на лодыжках, раскрасневшийся и задыхающийся, в потёках спермы и крови». Но Шерлок смотрел на него не с отвращением.

Наоборот, его взгляд казался почти благоговейным, будто что-то остановило быстрый, непрекращающийся поток его мыслей, задержало его в одной точке, заставило чувствовать.

Абсурдно, но капля или две спермы оказались у Шерлока на щеке. Отвлечённо он стёр их пальцами, затем, будто не отдавая себе отчёта в собственных действиях, облизал их.

Потом он встал, поправил штаны и подошёл к столу.

\- Это красивый нож, Джон, - повторил Шерлок и аккуратно положил его на столешницу.

И тихо вышел.

**Author's Note:**

> Дабы не оставлять главное действующее не-лицо воображению благодарного читателя, кубер (он же хайберский нож) выглядит так: http://www.swordsantiqueweapons.com/images/s991a.jpg


End file.
